Truth Takes Time
by Zara Watson
Summary: Acreditou que o Lord a pouparia... Descobrir a real face da causa pela qual lutava o fez compreender que a verdade leva tempo.


**NA: **Fanfic escrita para os Challenges da Série e de Backstories do fórum 6V.

* * *

**Truth Takes Time**

O coração batia forte. A dor no peito comprimia os pulmões e deixava a respiração entrecortada. Dez minutos. Há apenas dez minutos ferira Jorge Weasley quase mortalmente e logo em seguida soubera da morte de Moody. Não agüentava mais, tentava a muito custo controlar o impulso repentino de jogar tudo para o alto e desistir. Estava parado no hall de entrada da mansão Black observando a imagem de Alvo Dumbledore erguer-se e vir em sua direção, não conseguiu mover-se por alguns instantes.

-Você preferiu que eu te matasse – balbuciou para a imagem disforme.

A imagem desapareceu e o homem de vestes negras adentrou a casa e subiu as escadas que levavam ao andar superior da imponente mansão. Procurou o quarto que outrora pertencera a um de seus maiores inimigos dos tempos de Hogwarts e adentrou o local observando todos os pertences e decorações. Tinha que haver algo ali relacionado a ela. Precisava de um incentivo que o fizesse seguir adiante com o plano que Dumbledore traçara antes de morrer. Ela era a única razão para tudo aquilo, era o imenso amor que sentia por ela que o impedia de desistir e lhe dava forças para fechar a mente para o Lord. Mas naquele momento estava difícil continuar, a morte de Moody o atormentava. Sabia que isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, qualquer membro da Ordem estava sujeito a morrer de uma hora para outra, mas Moody parecera sempre tão "sobrevivente" que era difícil de aceitar, sem falar que ele foi um dos maiores e melhores aurores que o mundo bruxo conheceu. Estava desolado, procurou o único lugar onde poderia ficar só por um momento para chorar a morte do auror sem arriscar o seu posto de fiel comensal da morte. Sabia que não haveria ninguém na mansão, a Ordem da Fênix com certeza não usaria mais o lugar como QG.

Caminhou pelo quarto de Sirius lentamente, observando cada detalhe, os pôsteres de mulheres trouxas de biquíni, a foto dos quatro marotos. Sentiu uma pontada de raiva no peito ao ver Tiago Potter. Começou a revirar o local a procura de algo que o fizesse se lembrar dela. Abriu todas as gavetas do guarda-roupa, da cômoda, procurou embaixo do colchão e nada O quarto já estava uma bagunça e ainda não encontrara nada, já havia procurado em vários cômodos da casa e estava quase desistindo quando vislumbrou um envelope pardo, que havia caído perto da cama, com a inconfundível caligrafia caprichosa e organizada. Com as mãos trêmulas abriu o envelope e retirou uma carta de dentro, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que insistiram em rolar por sua face pálida enquanto lia aquela carta escrita pela única mulher que ele realmente amou na vida e que foi arrancada daquele mundo de forma tão fria e cruel em conseqüência de suas escolhas impensadas e mal feitas.

Culpa. Como aquele sentimento era ruim e avassalador. A culpa que sentia por ter sido o responsável pela morte de Lílian o torturava dia após dia, noite após noite, não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria continuar vivendo... Olhar para os olhos do filho dela era a única coisa no mundo que conseguia acalmá-lo ao ponto de fazer com que pensasse racionalmente e seguisse com o plano de Dumbledore. Tomara que o maldito garoto conseguisse concluir a missão que recebera do diretor, caso contrário tudo estaria perdido e seu esforço seria em vão.

Como queria estar ao lado dela, ouvir sua voz e vê-la sorrir. Lily estava tão radiante naquela fotografia. Parecia tão bem, tão satisfeita e realizada com a família que construiu. Não fazia idéia do quanto Lílian havia sido feliz com Potter. Será que teria sido também com ele, Snape, se ele não tivesse sucumbido ao Lord? Rasgou o final da carta com a assinatura dela e pegou a foto que estava junto da carta ficando apenas com o lado da fotografia em que ela aparecia sorrindo, deixando Harry e Tiago para trás. Como ela era linda, como ainda era incrivelmente apaixonado por ela... As lembranças de tudo que viveu vieram à sua mente como um turbilhão arrebatador e doloroso que fizeram as lágrimas caírem sem controle. Permitiu-se ficar ali por um tempo recordando tudo o que passou enquanto chorava silenciosamente com a foto dela nas mãos.

*Flashbacks*

_ Adorava ficar olhando como ela brincava com a irmã naquele parque. Ficar observando ela surpreender-se com seus próprios poderes sem saber o que significava tudo aquilo. Depois de muito tempo observando as duas resolveu aproximar-se e revelar porque ela conseguia fazer aquelas coisas estranhas que tanto pareciam impressioná-la e assustar sua irmã, ao mesmo tempo em que provocava inveja..._

_ Como pôde ser tão idiota? Como foi capaz de deixar que as coisas chegassem aquele ponto? Chamá-la de sangue ruim de forma tão rude e em público, quando ela estava apenas defendendo ele? Era óbvio que jamais iria perdoá-lo. Valeria à pena perder sua amizade e seu amor em troca de um poder maior que lhe daria o status que sempre quis? Finalmente deixaria de ser o Príncipe Mestiço e seria tão venerado e rico quanto Potter e jamais seria humilhado daquela forma novamente. O Lord com certeza lhe faria superior, quem sabe quando estivesse por cima conseguiria o perdão dela?_

_ Não poderia acreditar no que estava vendo. Ela realmente estava namorando aquele idiota? Como pôde mudar tanto? A Lily que ele conhecia e amava jamais namoraria o arrogante do Potter. Já havia percebido que ultimamente ela estava bem próxima do grupinho dele, mas não imaginara que se aproximaria tanto assim. Era inaceitável que ela estivesse andando com um lobisomem, um traidor do sangue, um retardado e um arrogante prepotente..._

_-Nunca imaginei que mudaria tanto ao ponto de aceitar tudo o que aquele idiota faz Lily._

_-Eu não mudei tanto assim, Sev. Tiago está diferente agora, ele amadureceu._

_-Ninguém muda assim tão rápido._

_-Por isso que você preferiu jogar nossa amizade fora, não foi? Porque ninguém muda tão fácil e no fundo sempre me considerou uma sangue ruim. _

_-Você não._

_-E os outros sim? O que me torna diferente?_

_-Você é... Eu... – Lilian deixou-o sozinho no corredor e afastou-se chateada – Te amo – sussurrou para si mesmo ao vê-la se afastar, com os lindos cabelos ruivos ondulando e deixando para trás o perfume de rosas que tanto o enlouquecia._

_Agora sim a perdera para sempre. Próximo ano os dois sairiam de Hogwarts e seguiriam caminhos opostos. Ele finalmente se uniria ao Lord e seria alguém, já ela... Bem, não sabia o que ela pretendia seguir, só tinha certeza de que seus caminhos não se cruzariam._

_ Como havia se enganado ao pensar que seus caminhos não se cruzariam... Ela casara-se com o maldito Potter e tornara-se um membro ativo daquele grupo de bruxos liderados por Dumbledore, como era mesmo o nome? Ordem de alguma coisa. Seu coração comprimia-se de medo toda vez que saía em missão ou para batalha pensando como seria se a encontrasse, teriam que duelar? Jamais conseguiria feri-la ou até mesmo enfrentá-la, mas adoraria duelar com o Potter ou qualquer um de seus amiguinhos, exceto Petigrew, afinal este estava do seu lado e Potter como sempre prepotente de mais para achar que seria traído por um amigo. Isso acabaria sendo sua desgraça..._

_ Ouvir aquela profecia foi a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu desde que saiu de Hogwarts e recebeu a marca negra, ele finalmente seria o melhor comensal de Voldermort quando falasse sobre a profecia ao Lord certamente receberia todo o reconhecimento que merecia..._

_ Idiota. Estúpido. O que faria agora? A mulher que amava estava em perigo por sua culpa, como poderia imaginar que Voldemort iria atrás dela e de sua família? Tinha que se acalmar e pensar como fazer para protegê-la. Depois de um longo momento de desespero ao pensar em perdê-la resolveu recorrer à única pessoa que tinha certeza que seria capaz de mantê-la em segurança. Dumbledore._

_ Falar com o diretor tinha sido humilhante, mas era a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito. Agora ele a manteria em segurança e longe das garras do Lord das Trevas que a procurava incansavelmente por toda a Inglaterra. É fato que havia implorado ao Lord para não matá-la, afinal ele só queria a criança, acreditava realmente que ele a pouparia, mas era melhor contar com a proteção de Dumbledore sobre ela e sua família._

_ Isso não poderia ter acontecido... Não com ela... Não poderia ter morrido... O que seria dele agora? O amor de sua vida estava morto agora e tinha feito isso para salvar a vida do filho. Realmente acreditou que o Lord a pouparia, como fora estúpido. Voldemort não se importava com ninguém, nem mesmo acreditava no amor, era óbvio que se ela se colocasse em seu caminho a mataria sem pensar duas vezes, os apelos de um simples comensal não fariam diferença alguma. E foi o que aconteceu! Infelizmente descobriu a verdadeira face da causa pela qual lutava tarde de mais, foi preciso que Lily morresse para que enxergasse qual era o lado certo e verdadeiro da luta, qual dos dois lados tinha um propósito real e válido, qual teria realmente lhe permitido provar o quanto era especial apesar de ser um mestiço. No fim descobriu, não da melhor forma possível, que o sangue não lhe faz ser uma pessoa melhor. _

*Fim dos flashbacks*

Lembrar-se da morte de Lílian e de como tudo aconteceu fez com que Snape chorasse ainda mais enquanto espremia a foto da ruiva ao peito. Estava ali na mansão dos Black, sentado no chão do quarto de Sirius, a quem tanto odiou, agarrado a uma fotografia da mulher que amou tão intensamente e que ainda amava pensando no quanto fora estúpido ao perder a amizade dela e possivelmente seu amor para lutar por uma causa que era tão idiota quanto ele havia sido. Precisava de forças para continuar, tinha que reparar seu erro. Seguir adiante com o plano de Dumbledore era a única forma de proteger o filho dela e ajudá-lo a destruir aquele que levou sua Lily desse mundo de forma tão cruel.

Levantou-se enxugando as lágrimas, respirou fundo, deu uma última olhada na fotografia de Lily e a guardou no bolso de suas vestes. A incerteza de seu futuro era uma constante em seus pensamentos, não saber se conseguiria ir até o fim; se Potter faria o que era preciso; se o garoto conseguiria cumprir sua missão; se o diretor estava realmente certo e tudo acabaria bem no final. Sua vida havia sido assim desde a morte de Lílian, cheia de incertezas e com uma grande nuvem escura à frente que o impedia de saber o que lhe aconteceria no dia seguinte. Pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos o fazia quase sucumbir ao desespero e a tristeza que a falta dela deixara no mundo dele. Durante todos esses anos viveu se culpando e sentindo-se responsável por tudo o que acontecera a ela e seu filho. Olhar Harry nos olhos era a única coisa que o confortava ao ponto de fazê-lo manter o foco nas suas ações futuras para que seus erros pudessem ser reparados e a morte dela vingada.

Deixou o quarto do maroto pensando que tinha culpa de tudo em sua vida e de que não sabia como não ter, e de que esse sentimento jamais o abandonaria por mais que conseguisse com que o Lord caísse no final. Sabia que a morte dele jamais repararia a morte dela, não a traria de volta, não faria com que a visse sorrir novamente e não o confortaria ao ponto de fazê-lo feliz porque a vida sem ela não tinha sentido alguma para ele. Viveria para sempre com as conseqüências de seus atos e escolhas o atormentando como um fantasma que nunca parte.

**NA:** Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta Lily Fifi LaFolle né, que foi muito amor em betar a fic antes do prazo do challenge!


End file.
